


A Distraction

by katajainen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Durincest, M/M, Not enough plot to fill a thimble, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Fíli is supposed to be minding the ponies. Kíli is not supposed to be distracting him.Or what happened immediately before the troll scene.





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the blame/praise goes to Tumblr. First I saw [this](https://katajainen.tumblr.com/post/150627703331), and then [this](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/45152613426), and then this thing wanted to get written. (First link to my own blog, since OP is inactive, second link NSFW.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, [originally posted at my Tumblr.](https://katajainen.tumblr.com/post/160803473321)

Fíli let out a drawn-out sigh as he leaned his back against the craggly side of the pine tree. There was the boredom of a guard duty, and there was this. Watching the ponies... they were surrounded by miles and miles of empty wilderland, and the nearby camp made enough noise that any predator that would even consider attacking a full-grown pony would think twice of it. But here he was, staring dully at the placid beasts as they munched their supper or dozed on their feet.

A faint scuff of footsteps reached his ears, but he didn't bother looking, but shifted his feet instead, and let the tree bear more of his weight. Then his view of the ponies was abruptly blocked, and the bark whispered right beside his head as Kíli leaned his hand to the trunk, hovering so close over him that Fíli could feel his breath warm on his face.

'Napping on guard duty? Dwalin would have your beard if he knew.'

'I was not, and you know it,' Fíli quipped and looked up to dark laughing eyes. As if of its own volition, his gaze quickly dropped to Kíli's mouth, curled into a small lopsided smile.

The wilderland stretched in empty miles all around them, and even if the sounds from the camp carried, it was not  _ too _ close. No-one would know or care if he left the beasts of burden to their own devices for a minute, now would they?

Apparently Kíli’s thoughts had run the same path, only quicker, because he crossed the handful of empty air between them to brush his mouth over Fíli's, once, twice, almost too soft and light, but enough to make Fíli’s lips tingle. ‘Come on,’ he laughed, and dug his thumbs under his brother's belt to pull him closer, air leaving him in a huff as Kíli’s weight suddenly pressed him tight against the tree.

‘So you  _ are _ awake, after all,’ Kíli murmured and nipped at his lower lip, a hint of teeth soothed over with a passing swipe of his tongue. When Fíli sought to chase his mouth for a proper kiss, however, he drew back.

‘Stop that, you rotten tease.’

‘I just might... stop, I mean.’ Kíli tugged at his left moustache braid and leaned back in, close enough for their noses to touch, breath mingling with breath around the possibility of a kiss. ‘But…’ his leg slipped between Fíli’s and made breath catch in his throat, and it should have been embarrassing how quickly he was growing hard only from having another body so close to his, only from almost-kissing. Then again, Kíli was not just anyone.

‘...you were meant to be minding the ponies, weren’t you?’ Kíli flicked a glance over his shoulder at the lazy beasts, easing back to slip one hand between them and down, skimming over the front of Fíli’s trousers, the touch barely there before it was gone. Fíli made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat, and Kíli, the bastard, laughed and let his hand rest Fíli’s hip, an inch from where he wanted it.

‘Off–’ Fíli shoved at his brother, making him stagger back a step.

Kíli’s surprised squawk was cut short when Fíli grabbed him and spun him around until his back connected to the tree with a soft ‘thud’.

'Now you,' he whispered, leaning in quite like Kíli had done a moment before, 'you never know when to stop.'

He caught his brother's mouth in a fierce open-mouthed kiss, pinning his arms against the trunk, fingernails catching on the wool of Kíli’s coat as he pressed himself hard against him. And Kíli welcomed him, angling his head for a deeper kiss, arching up where he pushed down, moving with him as wave after wave of rushing want passed to and fro between them until it felt like more one body could easily contain. It would be too much and plenty enough, Fíli abruptly realized, and he desperately wanted to make this last, for who knew when he would next have a chance.

The low whine that escaped Kíli’s lips when he pulled away made Fíli grin in spite of himself, for all he didn’t mean to tease. Because Kíli’s fingers felt so good winding into his hair when he caught on what he was about, and there were teeth in the kiss as he tugged Kíli’s breeches open and pushed them down, and a breathless ‘... yes– oh please yes’ panted against his mouth when he took his brother in hand.

But he had something more yet in mind, and he gave Kíli’s lower lip a last teasing nip and dropped down to one knee. He held his brother’s gaze as he blew softly over the head of his cock, his fingers wrapped loosely around the shaft, stroking gently at the heated skin. Kíli looked right back at him, eyes pleasure-dark in the dying light, red-mouthed and flushed from kissing, and let out a long shuddering breath.

'Bloody damn you, Fee... just–'

He gasped loudly, then quickly bit down his teeth as Fíli closed his lips over him.

It was easy, to fall into the familiar rhythm, the craft of undoing his brother coming to him without thinking now, but the threat of discovery added a fresh edge to the thrill of giving pleasure, and Fíli struggled not to rush, to let himself savour the simple delight of touch and taste, the soft sounds he could coax from his lover.

The sight of him.

Kíli had let his head fall back, the lines of his neck and jaw drawn tight in an effort to keep quiet. His fingers were splayed against the tree behind him, scrabbling for purchase in the deep furrows of the bark, and a faint resiny scent wafted up around them as Fíli shifted his knees on the thick carpet of dry needles.

It  _ had  _ been too long; the Burglar had complained over them emptying his pantry, but Fíli doubted he knew looting had not been the only thing to happen behind those closed doors in the silver hours of early morning. It was weeks past now, and Fíli closed his eyes and groaned around the warm weight on his tongue as the memory came back to him, molten-hot droplets of remembered desire feeding his present arousal to over-brimming.

He felt Kíli tremble, hips rocking forward in half-aborted thrusts, and his cock pulsed at each pass of Fíli’s mouth and hand as his hand wound into Fíli’s hair in silent signal. He picked up speed, fingers slipping on spit-slicked skin and the trickle of sweat down the side of his neck mirrored the taste of salt prickling at the back of his tongue as he chased down the completion that filled his mouth in a shuddering rush and left them both gasping as he slowly pulled away and sat back on his heels.

It was when Kíli pulled him up to a sloppy kiss, still-shaking hands yanking impatiently at the coat, shirt and breeches that stood in the way of reciprocation that they heard it. A sharp crack of dry wood snapping when step upon. Fíli cursed and froze mid-kiss, but when he turned to look, there was no-one in sight.

Yet unease prickled at the back of his neck when he checked on their mounts. They were stirring, a tense flick of ears here, a raised tail there – not quite nervous enough to run, but not at ease either. Desire drained from him like molten wax from a broken mould as he straightened his clothes and began to walk a circuit around the ponies, counting under his breath.

Well, shit.

A little later Fíli very nearly jumped out of his skin when the Burglar silently appeared to where he was standing with Kíli and simply staring at the scene in puzzlement. The hobbit cleared his throat to get their attention, then quickly looked at something off Fíli’s shoulder rather than his face when he turned around.

‘I brought you some–’ he started, holding out two bowls of stew.

‘We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies,’ Kíli said absently, interrupting him. There was a strange sound, half huff, half cough, from the hobbit.

‘What’s the matter?’ he sounded about as strained as Fíli felt.

‘We’ve encountered a... slight problem.’

They were missing two.

**Author's Note:**

> And there can be pine trees here even if the movie scenery doesn't... also some dialogue from the movie at the end, used with creative license.


End file.
